Learning Your ABC's
by xTaintedRainx
Summary: A collection of Drabbles in the order from A-Z. Riven x Musa.
1. A is for Anger

**LEARNING YOUR ABC'S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_A is for _****_Anger_**

* * *

_Anger__ is a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

She turned around, not letting the man behind her see the small tears forming at the corner of her eyes; she was _not _going to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry.

The man just glared at her. "Where were you yesterday night?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

This wasn't supposed to be something that got out of hand; it was what they do on a regular basis, but now, it went too far as to where their relationship is on the edge of breaking apart like it had several months ago.

She flipped her dark blue hair over her shoulder, not turning to meet his gaze. "I told you. I went out for the night." She said, her breath coming out in slow, uneven puffs.

"Was it more important than _me_? I called you more than _five times, _and you hadn't picked up a single one!" He yelled with rage, ready to rampage the whole town until he found his missing answer.

The girl turned around on her heel. "Does it matter to you _that _much? Huh, Riven? I was just going out for the night to take a rest from all the school work! You don't need to babysit me twenty-four seven!" She screamed, hoping to get it inside his thick head that she needed free time _—_ to not feel trapped in a cage.

Riven narrowed his violet eyes towards her. "Maybe I wouldn't have to if you don't always fuck things up, Musa! I just want to make this relationship last!" He fumed, clenching his fists.

"Make it _last_? All you're doing is making it _worse_!" Musa seethed, glaring at the man in front of her.

"_I'm _making it worse? How do I not know you're _cheating _on me, Musa?" Riven countered, finally bellowing out what was on his mind throughout the week.

The raven-haired girl gasped, widening her eyes into saucers. She unconsciously took a step back, letting the news hit her with blown-out force. _That _was unexpected to say the least; she never thought he'd even _think _of that possibility. Well, Musa knew not answering his calls for the _entire week _wouldn't make sense _—_ which brings his thoughts of jumping into conclusions.

"_Well_?..._Are you_?" Riven questioned, cold sweat dripping from his forehead as he awaited the terrible news he would eventually get (not that anyone would admit cheating).

"NO!" Musa yelled, almost too quickly to seem believable.

"Then what were you doing those past nights?" Riven asked in desperation, his face showing vulnerability.

The girl sighed in defeat, falling to her knees. She wanted this to be a secret for as long as she could make it through _—_ which wasn't long. She only could make it for one week until he actually talked to her about it. Maybe it _was _time for her to tell the truth she's been dreading.

"_Musa_?" He asked, pain deep in his weak voice of hoping for the best _—_ hoping his girlfriend wasn't cheating on him.

She bit her lip nervously before giving off a long sigh and replying,

"My mom made me join _anger management classes_."

And Riven did the unexpected...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He doubled over in laughter._


	2. B is for Braid

**LEARNING YOUR ABC'S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_B is for _****_Braid_**

* * *

_A __braid__ is three or more strands woven together to create a rope-like shape_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Riven!~" A blue-haired girl yelled with a smile etched across her pale face.

When no voice responded, she decided to investigate herself to find the said person herself. Looking around his apartment, she found no one but herself occupied in the tight space. The blue-eyed girl pouted, stepping out of the apartment complex.

She tapped a number into her cellular phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Brandon!"

_"Hey, Musa. What do you need?"_

"Well...I was wondering..."

_"Yeah?"_

"Have you seen a _very _emotionally constipated, egotistic, self-centered, pompous jerk with magenta-hair and violet eyes?"

_"..."_

"Brandon? Are you still there?"

_"Oh...uh...yeah. Um...I think he went to the barber for a haircut."_

"Okay, thanks!"

_"No problem, Muse. Bye."_

"Bye, Brandon."

The girl hung up her phone, stuffing it back into her shoulder-bag before skipping through the streets towards the barber shop about a ten-minute walk away.

Musa whistled under her breath, a song stuck in the back of her mind the minute she heard it blasting through the radio this morning. She let out a sigh as she reached the glass door, pulling it wide open before stepping inside.

Her dark-blue eyes surveyed the area: there were clusters of different colored hair scattered across the parlor floors, chattering people, and whole bunch of objects meant to be inside the shop. Her eyes skipped over the numerous people deciding to get a little trim this afternoon, hoping to discover a male with magenta hair.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Musa snapped her head to the side to see a lady with long, pulled-back, bleach-blonde hair and baby-blue eyes. She had a fake smile plastered on her face, clearly not at all happy at her job.

"Um...did you happen to have a customer with magenta hair and violet eyes come in here?"

The lady tapped her chin, glad to have something to do other than sit and read boring magazines all about hair. After a few moments, her face lit up.

"Ah, yes! Is his name Riven, perhaps?"

Musa nodded. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"Follow me." She gestured with her hand as she led the blue-haired girl towards the back of the parlor. "Is he your boyfriend?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Musa blushed before shaking her head violently. "Oh, no, of course not! We're just simply friends — best friends." She corrected with a small smile.

The lady nodded before gesturing towards a door marked as 'Private'. "He's currently in here for his haircut by the best himself, Bobby Jean."

I nodded. "Thank you." Before entering the door without even a single knock.

The sight in front that beheld itself behind the room shocked me to near death; this was definitely _not _something the blue-haired girl had expected.

"Uh...Riven?"

The said man whipped head quickly towards the voice, eyes widening in pure shock at finding her at this place.

"What the _hell _is up with _that_?" She asked with incredulous.

The magenta-haired man gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bobby, why don't you tell Musa what you did...um...whatever you did, huh?"

A curly-haired man stepped out from behind with a bright smile. "Well, it's nice, lovely young lady yourself here, Musa — was it?."

The said girl blushed from the compliment.

_Jab._

"Ouch, Riven. No need to be jealous." Bobby said, rubbing his now hurt stomach.

"I'm _not _jealous." Riven said with narrowed eyes.

Musa stepped forward feeling Riven's hair with a giggle. "What kind of cut is _this_?"

Bobby gasped. "_Only _the _most _wanted hairstyle for men this century, ma'am."

She snorted. "So, this _hair_ _catastrophe _for _men _is in style now?"

"It is no catastrophe...it is _art_!" Bobby announced with satisfaction.

Musa was _not _impressed as she tapped her foot on the _—_ surprisingly_ — _sleek and clean tiled floors. She let out an air of breath as she turned her piercing gaze towards the magenta-haired man she had been trying to find for the oh-so-past-hour.

"And _you —_ Riven_ — chose _to try this '_artistic' braid _out?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Riven blushed from humiliation._


	3. C is for Cactus

**LEARNING YOUR ABC'S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_C is for _****_Cactus_**

* * *

_A __cactus__ is a prickly plant that lives in dry places_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_God._" A blue-haired girl mumbled, fanning herself. "It's _so _hot."

"What do you expect, Musa?" A magenta-haired man said beside her on the sandy floor. "We're in the _Sahara Desert_." He sighed, wiping his hand across his sweaty face.

"That reminds me; I'm going to kill Tecna _if _we don't die from heat stroke." Musa groaned, falling back onto the sandy floor with a thump.

"And I'll do the same to Timmy." He said hoarsely, from the lack of water.

They had drunk all of their water they had packed, which were only ten _—_ five for each_ —_ bottles of Zephryhills water. They hadn't thought the desert was _that _deserted and hot in the middle of Winter, but they had thought wrong. Now, they sat, dehydrated, with no water nor food and no sight of any of their friends.

"And, remind me _never _to let those two choose our vacation spot." Musa said.

"_Never_." He agreed with a nod.

They sat alone for few more silent moments, fanning themselves under the shade of a weird-looking bush they had found. It was all dried up and frail, but it allowed a spot concealed from the sun so the duo were perfectly fine...besides the rotten smell of something inside the bush.

"Riven?" Musa whined, banging her fists into the sand. "I'm _freakin'_ thirsty!"

The magenta-haired man rolled his eyes at his companion. "Like I hadn't noticed?" He asked in irritation, starting to stand up.

"Where are you going." She asked, joining him in his walk.

"Going to find water." Riven said before a thought struck him.

"And where would you_—_"

Musa looked in shock as Riven slashed off a cactus with his switchblade he kept with him at all times. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, about to knock the cactus out of his hands.

He moved it away in time, letting the juice slosh around in its half-coconut-like shape. "Drinking edible juice from cactuses." Riven mumbled before dipping it inside his mouth with greed.

"It's _cacti_, for your information, and how do you not know it's not poisonous?!" Musa asked, watching in horror as he cut off another piece to drink.

"Try some." He mumbled, offering it to the girl.

"No!" She yelled, thrusting it out of his hands before dragging him away from the cactus.

Riven shrugged, swaying as he continued his journey forward to god-knows-where in this vastly stretched-out desert in the exact middle of nowhere.

Suddenly, they spotted a familiar pink-haired girl with a brunette. "Tecna! Timmy!" Musa called, pulling along a mumbling Riven.

"Musa!" Tecna said in her thick accent, giving her friend a hug.

"Musa. Riven." Timmy acknowledged with a small smile.

Riven fell down on the floor, muttering something about 'clouds' and 'mushrooms'. He looked high and crazy at the moment as he rocked around on the floor.

"Oh my! What happened to Riven?" Tecna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Musa rolled her midnight-blue eyes. "The idiot drank possibly poisonous cactus juice." She explained with a sigh, shaking her head at her friend's idiocy.

"Do you know what the cactus looked like?" Timmy asked.

Musa tapped her chin, her mind clouded _—_ nope, she did not have a clue to what the cactus possibly resembled...until she saw it right there, smack dab in the middle of the desert.

"It's that one!" She exclaimed, dragging the duo towards the green, spiky cactus protruding from the sand. She purposefully left the mumbling Riven on the floor of the desert.

"Hm." Tecna hummed, inspecting the plant. "It looks like a _San Pedro _cactus." She explained, walking around the perimeter of the green, spiky plant.

"And those _are_ extremely poisonous and can cause severe hallucinations and such if not treated immediately with the correct medicine." Timmy supplied.

Musa's jaw dropped. "So Riven is hallucinating? Man, he looks like he's high on freakin' _crack_!"

"It would appear so, but he _is _sort of drunk under the toxins of the _San Pedro _cactus juice." Tecna replied while we headed back towards the delusional magenta-haired man.

"So...is he like...going to...die?" Musa asked in shock, hoping desperately that the answer was _no_.

"Well, you're lucky we brought some medicine." Timmy said with a small smile as he took it out of his pack _—_ a large bottle filled with some kind of liquid.

"Thank god! You guys are lifesavers!" Musa praised with a thankful smile.

"No problem." Tecna waved it off. "There were bound to be some idiots who decided to drink random cactus juice from dehydration."

Riven grumbled, standing up. "What happened?" He asked, feeling an enormous migraine coming on.

"Well_—_" Timmy and Tecna started in unison until the rest of the girls and boys came running up while latching onto one another...how odd.

"Tecna!" Flora called.

"Timmy!" Helia yelled.

"Yes?" They both inquired with a questioning glance.

"Bloom, Stella, Layla, Sky, and Brandon are hallucinating." Helia explained, panting.

The five mentioned friends were walking around while swaying slightly _— _in what looked like an odd form of dancing_ — _as they started mumbling something along the lines of 'rainbows', 'trees', 'bunnies', 'chocolate', and 'pee'.

"They drank a_—_what was it again, Flora?" Nabu asked with a sheepish grin.

"A _San Pedro _cactus." Flora said with wide eyes.

Musa face-palmed herself.

"Um...Musa...Are you okay?" Riven asked, looking at the blue-haired girl.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"My friends are COMPLETE idiots!"_


	4. D is for Daffodil

**LEARNING YOUR ABC'S**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**D is for **__**Daffodil**_

* * *

_A __daffodil__ is a yellow flower that blooms early in the spring._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was a bright, sunny day in Gardenia, somewhere far, far away in a meadow deep inside the forest...I'm joking; this isn't some sappy, cliché fairytale.

But somewhere deep inside the forest of Gardenia on a bright, lovely day in a meadow sat a magenta-haired boy and a raven-haired girl around the age of seventeen. They sat in complete bliss, chatting and laughing at each others' jokes. A red and white checkered table cloth laid underneath them while plates, food, and other picnic necessities surrounded them.

"Mmmm..." The girl moaned, licking her lips. (...no, not that way) "Did you make this chicken pot pie, Riven?" She asked her male companion beside her.

The said boy nodded. "Yeah, why? You like it?" He asked with arrogance.

"Did you make this?" She praised with a small smile, avoiding his question.

Riven shrugged."Maybe. Why?" He urged his earlier question for her to answer. "Do you like it, Musa?"

The said girl took another bite of the chicken pot pie before a mischievous grin plastered itself on her pale, milky-white face. "No, I don't." She said seriously.

The boy looked at her with shock. "Why? What's wrong with it?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I even used my Mom's famous recipe, known world-wide!" Riven exclaimed.

Musa shrugged. "I don't know..." She trailed before implanting the pie onto his face. She giggled, getting up and ready to run away from him.

Riven sat there in shock before sliding his hand down his face, wiping away the hot gooey-mess. "Shit. That burns." He muttered, wincing from the still, out-of-the-oven cooked pie that smashed onto his perfect face.

"Catch me if you can!" Musa called, sticking out her tongue.

The magenta-head snapped his head up to see the figure of Musa just a couple yards further. He smirked, getting up and running into the forest where she couldn't see him.

While the raven-head looked around her in surprise, not seeing Riven anywhere. She tapped her chin, narrowing her dark-blue eyes as she walked slowly close to the edge of the forest. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Musa called with the overused line, staring at the forest with an intense gaze.

She glared at the forest like it must've swallowed up her boyfriend—well, not yet, at least she thinks so. Musa sighed, trudging slower than before. "Riven!" She called with anger. "Did you ditch—AHHH!" She yelled as a hand wrapped itself around her wrist and tugged her inside the forest, covering her eyes with a white cloth.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SICK PEDOPHILE! I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU OR LET MY FRIENDS BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Musa yelled, kicking and screaming until her kidnapper whispered in her ear to "Calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!" She yelled back, not caring to see if the voice was actually familiar or not.

"Take off your blindfold." Riven's voice reached her ears.

_So he finally came to rescue me from this sick pedophile?! Thank goodness or I might've killed that dude myself; fortunately, or not, I didn't, Musa thought with a devilish smirk._

"Take off you blindfold." He repeated.

Musa obeyed, slowly snatching off her white blindfold, about to run and give her boyfriend a hug, but the sight before her eyes was shocking; her eyes welled up with tears.

Riven was on one knee _— _no, not proposing_ —_ with a beautiful, blossomed daffodil in his hands with a smile plastered across his nervous face.

_Awww, Musa silently cooed._

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Riven asked wearily, gesturing for her to take the yellow daffodil in his hands.

Musa cried with joy, stopping the tears as she crashed into him with a hug. "YES!" She screamed a little _too _enthusiastically, like some fan girl.

Riven laughed, returning the hug before placing the daffodil into his _girlfriend's _hands.

Musa took it, still bouncing with joy, a wide smile stretched from ear to ear as screeched with glad. After _three months_, Riven _finally _had the courage to ask her to be hid girlfriend! Even Sky was faster to ask Bloom that.

"Calm down." Riven mumbled in her ear in a soft, familiar whisper.

Then, Musa suddenly stopped her vivacious attitude, furrowing her eyebrows as she clutched onto the yellow daffodil. Her eyes finally widened as the thought dawned on her.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"YOU WERE THE SICK PEDOPHILE THAT KIDNAPPED ME?!"_


End file.
